4zzfandomcom-20200214-history
Technoscience Vir
It's a balance bey owned by The Warrior Blader and is the Final Evo of Evolution Vir CR4DD:D. It can master everything about water(you'll see why in parts description). Face Bolt: Vir It represents "Vir", the man. The only specie to have obtained the mastering of all technology and science. Fusion Wheel: Technoscience It has the same design as Evolution, but is made of a special alliage, allying the best of rubber and metal, to make it far more performant than many other beys. It's solidity and weight distribution increases dramatically all stats. The 4 gaps are filled or left blank on will of the blader to change between 2 modes: Extreme Stamina-Defence mode, where the gaps are left blank, and all the weight is concentrated at the centre of the bey; and Extreme Offensive mode, where the gaps are filled, making the weight distribution go forward, increasing the attack capacities. It's a form of automatic mode-change of Duo. Inside the fusion wheel, at the face bolt level, there are little boxs full of hydrogen and oxygen to ensure the electrolysis of the tip in stadiums with very poor or no air. 4D Performance Tip: Change Rotation Water Master Ultimate Delta Drive This tip retains only the ability to increase or change the spin rotation from CR4DD:D, although it has been ameliorated and now can be activated TWICE in battles. The rest is entirely different. The system of tip changes is more based on F:D/F:S/X:D than D:D. It retains the best of tips of attack, defence and endurance: RF, RB, and B:D. It's a bit like the Russian dolls: inside B:D, there's RB; inside RB, there's RF. First, the blader starts with B:D. If he wants to pass to RB, the bottom of B:D opens and R:B gets out, while B:D retracts into the tip. Next, to pass to RF, RB retracts to let out RF(because RB has a "hole", filled by the tip of RF). You do the other way to pass from RF to B:D. You CAN'T pass directly from B:D to RF, and vice-versa. You're obliged to pass by RB first. The particularity of this tip is to master water pressure and electrolysis, the chemical reaction between oxygen and hydrogen to make water. It's basically the same system as a hydrogen car, but miniaturized. It uses the oxygen and hydrogen of the air around it to create water. But the water created like that is gaz, and can't be used for any reason. That's where water pressure comes. With a little compressor situated above the system, all the gas created becomes liquid under the pressure of the compressor. With enough pressure, it can even do ice(with a large quantity of gaz only). It can be used for many reasons. Abilities *Lubricant: the bey uses the water to lubricate the parts, so there's less friction between the components, and less stamina loss. It's mainly used for the mode and tip changes, and to increase the efficiency of the ball bearings in B:D. *Supplementary Armour: water goes into veins traversing all the bey, increasing it's weight, and creates ice around it's fusion wheel to add resistance to chocks(the ice cannot be generated in places like outer space). *Water Arrows: the bey throws water projectiles, who makes the ground slippery, making beys loose balance, or sharpen them to pierce the opponent. *Psychological Problem: This ability can only be activated when the blader have lost control(go and see my user page, you'll know why): it switches Vir into Rage mode and the stamina increases while Vir tries to destroy the opponent bey. But this ability takes all the power of the bey, and the bey takes major risk. Special Move: Waterfall Engulfing The bey jumps high in the air, and produces tons of water, flooding the whole stadium, It can float on water by absorbing it and reinvest it(do the electrolysis the other way to fill the gas boxes, have reserves for the abilities,....) Nova Gear: Regenerous It attaches on the face bolt, and has the form of a sticker. It can else stock energy for a 100% spin velocity when it was launched, else stock gas, like hydrogen and oxygen. Transformation: Sacred Water The bey transforms itself into a water dragon, the god of water made by man. It charges the opponent to engulf it into it's insides, to make stop rotating the bey due to water friction, or suffocating it if it transformed itself too. Signature move: Inner man The dragon transforms into a warrior made of water, holding a sword and a shield made of ice and starts attacking the opponent. Category:Beys Category:Story Beys Category:Beyblades